HTTYD - Legend of the Boneknapper Dragon (My Version)
by Sounga12
Summary: When Gobber's home is set on fire, he insists it's the work of the Boneknapper, a dragon everyone else in Berk believes is a myth. When he sets off to deal with the beast, Hicca decides to stand by him and accompany him on his quest with her friends. But is Gobber right or is it just a myth?


**Author's Note: As promised here's my next installment in the HTTYD series. Hope you all like it.**

 **I don't own How to Train Your Dragon, only Hicca (female Hiccup) and Asher (male Astrid).**

"..." Human p.o.v.

 **"..." Dragon p.o.v.**

 _'...'_ Human thought.

 _ **'...'**_ **Dragon thought.**

 **On with the story. Please enjoy and be sure to review.**

* * *

Legend of the Boneknapper Dragon (My Version)

On the island of Berk it was a peaceful summertime night. The war with dragons was over with and peace had been brought by a girl named Hicca and her Night Fury, Toothless. But all that suddenly changed.

"Fire!" A Viking yells.

"Get the buckets! To the ocean!" Another Viking shouts.

"What happened?" Another Viking asks.

The blacksmith shop and Gobber's home was on fire. How it got that way? Nobody knew. Suddenly Snotlout flies in on her Monstrous Nightmare, Hookfang, carrying a wagon full of water. As they fly over the blacksmith shop Hookfang dumps the water on the fire putting some of it out.

"The wind is shifting! Fire brigade, move in!" Stoick shouts giving orders to the villagers and their dragons. "Bring the Nadders in from the south!" He shouts as Asher flies in on his Deadly Nadder, Stormfly.

"I'm on it!" Asher shouts as Stormfly dumps the two buckets of water she was carrying onto the roof.

"Gronckles, aim for the roof." Stoick orders as Fishlegs comes in on her Gronckle, Meatlug, with another Gronckle carrying a bucket of water each and dumping them on the roof as well.

A second later Hicca and Toothless fly in and dump some water as well before landing next to her father.

"Good work! Just a few hot spots left." Stoick says.

"Got it!" A Viking replies.

"Where's Gobber? Is he still inside?" Hicca asks in a worried voice.

"No. Can't find him, darling." Stoick replies to his daughter.

"I'm right here." Gobber says from the shop part of his home. "That beast will pay for this." He says filling his wagon with weapons before rolling it out of the shop.

"Gobber, what happened?" Stoick asks his friend.

"What's it look like? A dragon set my home on fire." Gobber says shocking everyone.

' _A dragon set Gobber's house on fire? He couldn't be serious, could he? There'd been nothing but peace been the people of Berk and the dragons since the battle of Red Death.'_ Hicca thought.

' _ **It must have been a rouge dragon then, Hicca.'**_ Toothless thought communicating with her mentally.

"What?" All the teens ask together.

"You pushed me too far this time, you ugly bag of bones!" Gobber shouts to no one in particular causing Stoick to sigh.

"Daddy, what's he talking about? Our dragons don't do that anymore." Hicca says rubbings Toothless' head causing him to purr in delight.

"He doesn't mean one of yours, dear. Gobber, for the last time, there is no such thing as a…" Stoick begins.

"Boneknapper?" Gobber asks finishing Stoick's sentence causing every other Viking minus the teens to sigh in annoyance.

"Ho-ho…what-knapper?" Tuffnut asks standing beside his and his sister, Ruffnut's, dragon, Barf (Right Head) and Belch (Left Head).

"A disgusting, foul beast, wearing a coat of stolen bones, like a giant, flying skeleton." Gobber says to him.

"Ooh, ooh! The dragon manual says that the Boneknapper will stop at nothing to find the perfect bone to build its coat of armor. It's awesome." Fishlegs says showing her knowledge of dragons once again.

"Come on! It's a myth." Stoick says laughing. "It doesn't even exist." He says.

' _Is it a myth?'_ Hicca asks Toothless and the other dragons.

' _ **I've never seen one.'**_ Toothless says.

' _ **Neither have I.'**_ Stormfly says.

' _ **Can't say I have.'**_ Hookfang says.

' _ **Uh aw.'**_ Meatlug says.

' _ **Nope.**_ ' Barf and Belch say.

"I'm telling you, it's real. I've been running from him my whole life. He's the one who started this fire." Gobber says.

"Stoick, we found Gobber's underpants hanging by the stove." A Viking says holding a stick that is holding Gobber's underpants on the other end of it. "They must've started the fire." He says and everyone starts laughing.

"You still think it's the Boneknapper, or just your underpants?" Stoick asks.

"I don't think! I know! Somehow he found me again. This dragon is pure evil." Gobber says.

"Gobber, it's late and we're too tired for your stories. Now, get some rest." Stoick says.

"You rest. I'm putting an end to this." Gobber says and pushing his wagon full of weapons towards the docks. "Come on, Phil, let's go." He says to his sheep who just bleats and follows. "I don't need their help, anyway." He says heading down the wooden walkway towards the docks.

Hicca watches Gobber and sighs.

"I can't let him go by himself." Hicca says before turning to the other teens. "All right, Vikings, grab you shields." She says and they all cheer in excitement.

"There's no way I'm getting on a boat to go after a fake dragon." Snotlout says.

However the next day Snotlout and the other teens without their dragons were rowing Gobber's boat.

"Come on! Put your backs into it, you lazy dogs! Stroke!" Gobber shouts to them while working the rudder. "You're not even trying! Stroke!" He shouts.

"How fun is this? Right?" Hicca asks everyone. "We got the team back together, another adventure…" She trails off. "This is pretty cool, huh?" She asks.

"Yep, nothing cooler than rowing until your hands bleed." Snotlout says in a sarcastic voice as they continue rowing.

"Just want you kids to know that it touches my heart, you helping me slay the Boneknapper." Gobber says before sobbing. "True Vikings, you are." He says.

"Gobber, are we there yet?" Ruffnut, Hicca's best female friend, asks.

"Oh, you'll know we're close when your ears explode from the piercing screams. Legend says this dragon's roar is so fierce, it can melt the flesh right off your bones." Fishlegs says making hand gestures to emphasize her point.

"Not so, Fishlegs. The Boneknapper has no roar at all. That's why he's so terrifying. He's a silent killer." Gobber says.

"Wait. So if we don't hear anything, we're dead?" Ruffnut asks and everyone stops rowing and listens to their surroundings.

"I don't hear anything." Tuffnut whispers but then Phil bleats and screams the teens nearly giving them heart attacks as Gobber laughs.

"Good one, Phil! Did I ever tell you about the first time I met the dreaded Boneknapper?" Gobber asks and everyone shakes their head no. "I was a young lad, about your age, on summer vacation with my family, when I heard the call of nature. I saw an army of Vikings, frozen in battle! Clutched in the fingers of one of the Vikings was a small treasure chest. I had to have it. I reached in and pulled out the chest. It was the most beautiful thing I ever saw. But the frozen Viking was alive! He started punching me in the face, causing me to lose my tooth! But then he started pointing behind me, so I looked. And there it was. I never even heard it coming. The Boneknapper! It crashed into the glacier, causing an avalanche of frozen Vikings! I ran for my life, trying to escape the avalanche and that old bag of bones, but I slid on the ice and nearly lost the treasure in the water. I managed to grab it when I reached into the water…only to find the frozen Viking punching me in the face again! Then suddenly, the Boneknapper landed on the ice I was sitting on, and the force alone sent me flying with the treasure chest. I managed to hang onto it. The Boneknapper wanted that treasure, but I wanted it more! So when he grabbed me and the treasure chest, I managed to get free and soar through a hole in a glacier that he crashed into. I slid on a slide of ice and then landed safely on my parents' ship. And that's how this mess all started." He tells his story laughing at the end of it while the teens just look at him in disbelief.

"You expect us to believe that a frozen Viking punched you in the face?" Snotlout asks.

"Yeah, twice." Gobber says holding up two of his five fingers.

"Hey, it could happen." Hicca says but Asher rolls his eyes not believing Hicca was buying Gobber's story.

"What do you mean, "It could happen?" It did! But I outsmarted the silent beast." Gobber says.

"Uh, Gobber, I hate to be a stickler for details, but Boneknappers are not silent." Fishlegs says smugly.

"Fishlegs, I know what I didn't hear. But I could feel it…" Gobber begins.

"Um, guys?" Fishlegs calls out trying to get their attention as she sees rocks passing them. "Are there supposed to be…?" She asks but no one was listening.

"…had a sixth sense for danger. I can smell anything…" Gobber continues to say.

"We're gonna hit these…" Fishlegs tries to get their attention again as more rocks show up.

"…taste the oncoming doom…" Gobber continues to boast about himself but then the boat crashes into a huge rock causing everyone to scream.

"Whoa!" Tuffnut says looking over the side of the boat.

"Uh, I'm tasting rocks." Asher says also looking over the side.

"Ah…We're here." Gobber says looking at the island they crashed near.

Once they were on the shore, Ruffnut watched their boat sink into the water and groans.

"Now, we're stuck in the middle of nowhere and no one even knows where we are." Ruffnut says sits down next to Hicca, who was sitting on a boulder with her head in her left palm and her right arm resting on her legs with them crossed.

"Um, except the Boneknapper. Legend says…" Fishlegs begins.

"Hey, you know what legend also says? Stop talking!" Snotlout shouts.

"OK, just hold on a darn second." Fishlegs says throwing the bone she picked up to the ground.

"So much for that sixth sense, huh, Gobber?" Hicca asks.

"Well maybe it's only half a sense." Gobber says chuckling.

"Hicca, can't you use that new ability of yours to call for our dragons to come and get us?" Asher asks.

"I already did but I don't think it reaches that far yet since it's still a fairly new ability." Hicca says.

"No need to panic, kids. I've been shipwrecked many times." Gobber says.

"Oh. Well, that's comforting." Hicca says making Ruffnut chuckle.

"You never forget your first shipwreck." Gobber says with a sigh as he sits down and sharpens his hook. "I was stranded on an island with only my broom. It was a very small island. It's no wonder the Boneknapper found me again. He never forgave me for taking that treasure. He swooped down and tried to snatch me, but I dodged him just in time and then I saw it. There was another island not too far away from mine, my only escape. But I was surrounded by bloodthirsty hammerhead sharks! I only had once chance. So I ran across the shark-infested waters and beat them back with my broom. As I ran across the waters, the Boneknapper tried to snatch me away in its sharp talons. I didn't think I was going to make it. But then from the depths of the ocean, leapt a giant hammerhead whale!" He says telling them another story getting the same disbelief looks just like before except for Fishlegs who laughs.

"And the hammerhead whale ate the Boneknapper?" Fishlegs asks.

"Almost, but he got away." Gobber says. "Years later, the dragon hunted me down again and chased me into the jungle. All I had was my trust egg beater, which I used to cut through that thick brush as fast as a jungle cat. Still, the Boneknapper was right behind me and was relentless in pursuing me! Growing desperate, I ran up the side of a volcano, and courageously leapt across the fiery crater. Then, deep within the burning volcano, burst forth a giant hammerhead yak!" He says.

Hicca couldn't believe what she was hearing. Much as she didn't want to admit, Gobber's stories were starting to sound like a child's fairytale.

"OK, wait a minute. Now you're saying a giant hammerhead yak leapt out of a fiery volcano and ate the Boneknapper?" Tuffnut asks in disbelief.

"Ha! You would've thought so, wouldn't you? But the dragon got away again! I knew that boney scoundrel would keep coming after me. So I set up a gauntlet of traps and waited for the beast while playing my lute. My patience paid off, for as soon as he was ready, the Boneknapper flew down from the skies and charged at me. When that happened, I ran like the wind but the traps failed! Soon, I found myself captured at the edge of a mighty cliff. I was pinned underneath that beast's talons and at his mercy, so I did what any other brave Viking would do, I called out for help. The gods must've heard my prayer, for in the clouds appeared Thor, the mighty God of Thunder! He tossed down a mighty thunderbolt. But Thor's bolt hit the ground beneath us. Much annoyed, I said to Thor, 'Oh! You missed!' But the god was patient and calm, and said to me, 'Wait for it…' He was right, for a few moments of waiting, out of the center of the earth burst forth the hammerhead yak riding the hammerhead whale! The whale deployed the yak and then a mighty battle between them took place. The yak beat back the Boneknapper and got me free, and then the whale flew up and swallowed part of the cliff but the Boneknapper as well! He and the yak then departed back into the crater, but not before we all saluted one another!" He says.

"Whoa! The whale saluted you?" Fishlegs asks in amazement.

"Can you believe it? But the Boneknapper got away again." Gobber says. "He found me…" He starts saying.

"Are you kidding?" Snotlout asks. "I don't believe any of this." She says.

"You totally made everything up!" Tuffnut says.

"It's time to get out of here." Ruffnut says.

"We need to get home." Snotlout says.

"You don't even have any proof that that thing exists." Tuffnut says.

"Of course I have proof. I still have the treasure. This stunning belt buckle. It was in the Viking's treasure chest. It's kept my pants up for years." Gobber says showing them a small bone in the shape of a 'T' but slightly curved at the end.

"It is stunning." Fishlegs says as Asher then pushes Hicca forward.

"Uh…Listen, Gobber? Instead of chasing down an imaginary dragon, maybe we should figure out how to get home." Hicca says.

"Say no more! I hear you loud and clear. I've got a plan. All right. Who'd like to be dragon bait?" Gobber asks and instantly the teens moved aside except for Fishlegs and Phil but the sheep side stepped out of the way leaving just the husky girl, who gulped.

Later, Fishlegs was standing underneath a large skeleton ribcage, dressed in a pitiful disguise and looking terrified.

"Uh, Gobber, are you sure this is safe?" Fishlegs asks with a yell.

"Ah, safety's overrated." Gobber says.

"Huh?" Fishlegs asks now even more scared.

"OK, here's the plan. The Boneknapper wants me, right? He comes down that trail, sees Fishlegs, thinks it's me, rushes Fishlegs, causing Phil to trip that rope, dropping that ribcage and then we rush in and finish him off, once and for all!" Gobber says.

"It's sad when they get old." Snotlout whispers.

"Gobber, you're taking this way too far, OK? You need to face it. There is no such thing as the Boneknapper." Hicca says.

"Wormsquat! Now, get into position." Gobber says before turning back to Fishlegs. "Way to go, Fishlegs! You're doing fine!" He says as Fishlegs looks around but gasps when she sees the Boneknapper flying in behind the others.

"No wonder the entire village thinks you're crazy." Hicca says.

"Hello? He sees dead Vikings." Snotlout says.

"Yeah, especially that thing about…" Tuffnut starts saying.

"Um, guys?" Fishlegs calls out to them.

"This is a complete waste of time." Asher says.

"Guy! Turn around! Guys, guys!" Fishlegs yells finally getting their attention.

"What?" They all ask but Hicca suddenly clutches her head and goes pale.

"It's right behind us, isn't it?" Hicca asks Fishlegs, who nods her head.

They all turn around and see the tall pale green dragon with white bones covering its body. The dragon then spread its wings and let out a pitiful squeak shocking everyone.

"Well, what do you know? No roar." Fishlegs says.

"Run!" Gobber yells and they all run towards Fishlegs dodging the stream of fire released by the Boneknapper.

"OK, Gobber, we believe you!" Asher yells.

The Boneknapper then swept its bone spike ball tail causing a gust of wind to pick up sending everyone flying at Fishlegs causing a pill on. Phil then trips the bone tied to the rope causing the giant ribcage to fall trapping them.

"Phil!" Gobber yells in annoyance.

The Boneknapper then runs up to the ribcage and releases another stream of fire but they all use the ribcages bones as protection.

"Find a happy place, find a happy place." Snotlout says quivering in fear.

The Boneknapper stops with the fire and starts bashing against the ribcage trying to get to them but because of its large size it couldn't.

"No, no, please! Please! He wants my head! I swear he wants my head! Oh!" Fishlegs screams but Hicca notices a missing bone in the Boneknapper's armor and it looked just like the bone Gobber was using as a belt buckle and then she remembers what Fishlegs said back on Berk.

Hicca then looks over at Gobber's belt buckle and makes sure she was right.

"Bring it on! You wait till I get out there…" Gobber says to the dragon.

"Wait. It searches for the perfect bone to build its coat of armor. The treasure! Gobber, take off your pants." Hicca says confusing Gobber and shocking everyone else.

"No!" They yell in protest.

"Wait, listen to me. I think Fishlegs was right. The Boneknapper is supposed to have a roar. But maybe he can't because the bone he needs is your belt buckle." Hicca explains.

"Gobber, please, you have to give it back." Asher begs.

"No way. It's mine!" Gobber says.

"Oh for the love of Thor. Give that!" Hicca says and quickly snatches the bone causing Gobber's pant to fall showing his underpants making everyone avert their eyes as he chuckles nervously. "That's something I didn't need to see." She says.

Hicca then runs out from the ribcage and the Boneknapper follows behind her. The dragon then swings its tail again creating another gust of wind sending Hicca flying into the sand far from the others. Hicca sits up and sees the Boneknapper coming at her.

"Hicca!" Gobber yells holding his pants up.

"Run!" Asher and Ruffnut shout.

Hicca takes a deep breath and holds the bone in her left hand as well as hold out her right hand.

"Stop!" Hicca shouts and the Boneknapper hears her command and slides to a stop about ten feet in front of her as well as kicking up dust from the sudden stop.

Everyone is shocked by what they just saw. The Boneknapper actually obeyed Hicca.

"Sit." Hicca says in a soothing voice gesturing with her right hand.

The Boneknapper looks at Hicca's right hand then at the bone in her left and finally directly at her. The dragon then obeys again and sits on the ground in front of her.

"Good. Now hold still." Hicca says and holds out her right hand to the Boneknapper.

The dragon stares at it for a minute before placing his snout against her hand and Hicca felt the dragon's accepting emotion.

"Now what's this all about?" Hicca asks.

" **All I wanted was that bone you have in your hand but the one hand one leg human kept running whenever I tried to get it back."** The Boneknapper says in a male voice.

"Yeah he can be stubborn but that because he's a Viking." Hicca says to him shocking the dragon that she was talking to him.

" **Wait you can understand me?"** The Boneknapper asks.

"Yes when I touch a dragon with my right hand I can hear their voices. I can also talk to them in my mind, read their emotions, and feel the presence near me. All because of this scar that I got from a dragon whose blood mixed with my own." Hicca explains to the Boneknapper.

" **Well that's just amazing. So, um, can I have that bone to complete my armor?"** The Boneknapper asks.

"Of course." Hicca says with a giggle. "Here I'll put it on for you." She says as she reaches up and places the small bone into its appropriate slot.

The Boneknapper then steered up and released a massive and loud roar in Hicca's direction causing her hair to come undone from its braid. Everyone covers their ears hearing the roar and hoped Hicca was okay. Once the roar was finished the Boneknapper looked down at Hicca who was blinking rapidly in surprise.

" **Oh sorry about that. It's just I've waited so long to roar I guess it got the best of me."** The Boneknapper says.

"It's okay. No harm done." Hicca says with a smile.

" **Hey I was wondering. Could I possible stay with you?"** The Boneknapper asks shocking Hicca. **"You gave me what I wanted so my loyalty is to you. Plus you are very interesting."** He says.

"Well thank you and of course you can stay with me but you should know I have another dragon back where I live. A Night Fury." Hicca says to the dragon.

" **Whoa! They're really rare. But it doesn't matter to me. I just want to be by your side."** The Boneknapper says.

"Awe that's really sweet." Hicca says and hugs her new dragon. "This is amazing I've got my own Boneknapper!" She shouts.

"Unbelievable. She managed to tame a Boneknapper and it wants to stay with her." Asher says.

"Well that's my best friend for you. Always full of surprises." Ruffnut says.

"Guess it's time to find a new belt buckle. But at least we have a way home now." Gobber says.

"Okay now you give you a name." Hicca says. "Oh how about Bones?" She asks.

" **I like it just as much as I like the real kind of bones as well."** Bones says making Hicca giggle.

"Well now can you give me and my friends a ride home, Bones?" Hicca asks sweetly.

" **Of course."** Bones says.

Later everyone was sitting on Bones' bone armor as he flew through the sky with Berk in view.

"This is awesome!" Hicca shouts holding onto Bones' horns as he laughs at her delight.

"You know, I never doubted you, Gobber. I was always like, "He's right." Snotlout says sucking up to the warrior Viking.

"Oww! This tailbone is hurting my tailbone." Tuffnut says.

"OK that island there, Bones." Hicca says.

" **Got it."** Bones says as he flies over the village and lands in the square where everyone and every dragon was gathered. The teens, Gobber, and Phil get off of Hicca's dragon and the Berk population stares at Bones in shock that a Boneknapper is real.

"Well I guess you were telling the true the whole time, Gobber." Stoick says looking at Bones in shock.

"That's what I've been saying all these years." Gobber says.

"Daddy, daddy. I'd like you to meet Bones, my new dragon." Hicca says to her father.

"Oh no. I've got a one dragon limit, Hicca." Stoick says.

"Oh please, Daddy." Hicca says puffing up and quivering her lips as she looked to her father with big eyes.

"Oh no, don't give me that face!" Stoick said sharply, crossing his arms and avoiding eye contact.

"Oh no, Stoick. She's giving you the face. You know you can't win! Give surrender while you still have a chance!" Gobber says chuckling.

Stoick looked back, making eye contact with Ayden for just a second before sighing in defeat.

"All right, you can keep him and any other dragon you find." Stoick says.

"Yay! Thanks daddy." Hicca says.

"Better start having some of the villagers help me make a stable for my daughter's new dragon and any other dragon she finds." Stoick says walking off with Gobber following and laughing.

Toothless then comes up and stands next to Hicca as he stares at Bones.

"Oh Toothless meet Bones, my new Boneknapper. Bones meet Toothless, my Night Fury." Hicca says introducing her dragons to each other.

" **Nice to meet you."** Toothless says.

" **Back at you."** Bones says.

"You two are going to be like brother. So please try to get along." Hicca says as the dragons stare at each other.

" **You like fish?"** Toothless asks.

" **Oh yeah. Especially cod."** Bones says.

" **Really that my favorite too."** Toothless says. **"You and I are going to get along just fine as long as we're clear that Hicca's safety is our top priority."** He says.

" **Agreed."** Bones says.

"Awe, you boys are so sweet." Hicca says hugging her dragon's head. _'Life on Berk is going to be a lot more interesting.'_ She says in her mind.

' _ **Agreed.'**_ Toothless and Bones say together in their minds.

* * *

 **Author's Note: How did you all like the surprise. Hicca now has a Night Fury (Toothless) and a Boneknapper (Bones). Please review and tell me what you thought.**


End file.
